The Fallen God's Protector
by hisbeautifuldork
Summary: A series of oneshots. Amelia is Loki's care taker, protector if you will. What happens when they fall for each other
1. The Fallen God's Gift

Her gold colored eyes watched his sleeping form, beginning to hang tiredly. This is what she was hired to do, to take care of the almighty god, who behind closed door was very hopeless. She knew, in all the time she had been watching after him, that everything in this realm made him sick. He hid it well, especially since he had the great power of being able to heal himself. The effects of having his mind controlled, and nearly bring earth to its destruction took a much larger toll than anyone could have imagined. The six foot four god has the worst case of distrust, and post-traumatic stress disorder that even the world's greatest psychiatrist had ever seen, but with her he was at peace. They couldn't find the reasoning. She was just some random girl on the street that he had seen from Stark Tower and decided she was his.

She tiredly shifted in her seat, now sitting with her legs spread, her arms on the arms of the chair and her back slouched. Not a very lady like appearance but he was asleep and for once she didn't have to live up to his high standards. Every day her red flowing hair had to be put into a bun. She had to wear black slacks, with a green shirt, black blazer and golden heels and jewelry as to pledge her devotion to him. Taking care of the childlike god was a 20 hour, seven days a week job. For those remaining four hours were hers to do with as she pleased. Loki had provided her a room within his own room, which he was not allowed to step foot in unless she gave him permission. Her room was decorated in royal blues, and whites a complete opposite from his dark lair. It was the only room in Stark Tower beside Tony's room that didn't have cameras. The one negative thing that she could think of, besides the beating if Loki lost his mind in his sleep, besides the ever driving feeling of being alone around so many people, besides the feeling of never being alone…she was never allowed to be sensual with anyone else. No sex, no feeling hugs or kisses. Nothing, unless it was from Loki himself and that would only happen if he need comfort.

He whimpered ever so softly in his sleep, making her tired eyes fly to his form. Though the all-powerful god seemed in control when he was awake, it was the farthest thing from true when he was asleep. The fallen god's nights were restless, filled with night terrors and sleep walking. Sleep walking was putting it nicely. Loki's version of sleep walking was reenacting whatever happened in his dreams, and often it could be violent. She paused, lifting slightly in her seat as she held her breath. His back arched high off the bed, in an inhuman way, before he let a deep heart wrenching moan. She immediately stood and walked to the side of his bed. His hand was nearly burning hot to her, which seemed odd since he was a frost giant. His eyes flew open, a certain horror hidden in the bright blue iris.

"Amelia," He spoke, his chest heaving with every syllable.

"I'm here Loki. I'm always here." She spoke, brushing his soaking wet hair from his forehead and placing a hand on his chest. She didn't understand it, but whenever she placed a hand, right over his heart, he seemed to melt into it. Thor didn't hold anything back about their childhood. How their father treated Loki like an outcast, but their mother waited patiently for the young god of mischief to find his place in their realm. She thought the way she placed her hand might have brought memories of a much simpler time back to him.

"Please," was all he spoke and it was all he needed to. She climbed into his bed, and laid every so carefully next to him. He placed his head on her chest, his hand coming to hold her hand over his heart. She smiled, knowing that only she was to see this side of him. If they were watching the video right now, they would see her sitting on the side of his bed, her hand on his chest, but him sleeping peacefully now. No one ever knew how badly he was at night anymore. The only time the camera showed the bad times was when he couldn't control himself, when he wasn't awake. She nuzzled his head softly against her cheek, relaxing now that his breathing was evening out. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his peace, for it was only at night that she could show her true feelings for the god. No matter how many time he had hurt her, beaten her in his unwell state, or belittled her with his lack of knowledge of emotions she cared for him much more deeply than she ever wished to. His breath had evened out, as was hers, no matter how she was fighting it.

"Amelia, I'd like to say thank you." His smooth velvet like voice met her ears, bringing her from her dazed state. His voice was soft, almost caring. Almost as if he actually cared about her the way she did him. She watched with intrigued eyes as he climbed from the confines of blankets.

"For what Loki?" She spoke, equally as soft. She was unsure what was going on, after all Loki was never soft. He was a ruling, dominate man with an ego the size of Russia and China combined. He sat at the edge of his large bed, his long legs hanging off, feet resting apart on the floor.

"For caring for me, for dedicating yourself to me. It has been what?" He spoke, looking at her, a certain want in his eyes, "Two years now that you've been by my side. Two very long years since anyone has…touched you."

Her stomach was caught in her throat at his bold statement. The only time he had ever displayed any feelings of lust toward her was when he was overly distraught one, and even then it had stopped after a kiss. A long, slow, painfully wanting more kiss.

"Yes Loki, it's been two long years since I've be with anyone. You forbid me from seeing anyone, remember?" She spoke dryly, wondering why he was antagonizing her in a most intimate way. She moved to stand, to escape his tormenting, but he put his hand up, stopping her in her tracks. He stood, closing the gap between them in to easy strides.

"And you have no idea how much it means to me." He spoke, his hand gripping the outer edge of the chair next to her own hands. He leaned down, capturing her lips in a hard kiss. Her body reacted almost instantly, arching into him. She was almost ashamed at how she reacted though, for years she had been aching to feel him. He smiled against her lips as she placed one hand on his chest and the other behind his neck, holding him so he couldn't escape. He pushed her back ever so slightly as his hands met the top button of her slacks. He slowly undid each button as their lips melt against one another's. He traced her bottom lip, before meeting hers. He tapped her left leg with his hand, making her lift slightly as he tugged her pants down with one sharp move.

"Your devotion knows no bounds now does it?" He asked as he smirked against her lips as he eyed her dark green panties. A blushed formed, so bright it nearly hid her freckles across her cheeks. He let out a small chuckle as he kissed down her chin, her breath hitching every time.

"I always wondered what you would sound like without a wall between us." He spoke, revealing that he had listened to her before, "What you would sound like under my fingers instead of pleasuring yourself."

"You've heard?" She struggled to get each word to fall from her lips as he slowly undid each button of her top.

"Did you think I would not listen to such glorious sounds?" He dipped his head down between her size C breast and placed a trail of kisses from the hollow of her neck to the cups of her bra, "No more talking." He growled picking her up almost effortlessly, "I've waited a very long time to do this."

Her back hit the now cold silk sheets making a gasp fall from her lips, which he took advantage of, fusing their lips together once more. He easily degraded the rest of her clothing¸ leaving her naked beneath him. A soft moan fell from her lips each time his well-toned chest brushed her bare chest. Her hands slid down his back, gripping his behind and digging her nails into it. His skin grew cold, but a type of cold that she had never felt. It was as if she could feel the aching in her bones, but she didn't feel the burn of how cold his skin had become. He couldn't hold the moan that fell from him lips as she pushed the back of his pants down his, what she could only describe as a bubble butt. He ground his proud standing erection hard against her, feeling how wet she had become.

He was kissing down her neck, earning the soft moans he had yearned to hear as he took her hands in his. He pinned them hard above her head. He released them almost instantly but as hard as she tried she couldn't move them. He chuckled lowly under his breath as he placed kisses from her neck to the tops of her hips. She was withering under his lips, each kiss seemed lip torture as each one lasted longer a completely missed all the spots she needed to feel his lips. His hands slid between her legs keeping them apart as he looked down at her, his head resting against her ribs. He slowly slid one finger, along her forbidden lips, earning not only a moan from her but one from himself.

Without saying a word, he lowered his head and allowed his tongue to follow the same path. Her legs, on instinct tried to close, but his large hands held them in position. He attacked her in a way she had never felt. His tongue darting between her folds and circling her clit, stopping just every now and then suck and nibble on the tender piece of flesh. Her mind was torn between remembering how to breath and completely surrendering to the pleasure he was bringing her. As if reading her mind, which he probably was, he slid one finger into the depths of her desperation. He moaned louder than she, if that was even possible. In the two years she had been with the feeling of another she had grown almost virginal once more.

He could no longer control himself.

He added another finger, stretching her. His fingers curling. His tongue and lips continued their assault on her clit bring her closer and closer with every stride.

"Cum for me Amelia, cum for me." He spoke against her. She screamed, her voice giving out as her eye sight followed. He moaned once more against her before cradling her into his arms, feeling her body convulse against him. He felt her hand wrap tightly around him, making him hiss between his teeth, but he removed himself from her grasp, "You can deal with that later. Sleep darling."

She awoke with a start, heart racing and face flushed. Loki was sitting at the foot of his bed, a smirk every so present on his face.

"Sleep well?" Her face was bright red as she thought of what he meant. But it was all a dream wasn't it. After all she was fully dressed. He was still in his pajamas bottoms. He couldn't have known could he?


	2. Loki's Burden

The white sheets of the hospital bed melted with the paling color of her skin, allowing the blues and purples of what happened the night before to shine through. She whimpered slightly under her breath as she tried once again to remove the IV that hung from her elbow. Her right arm stood strong in a grey colored cast, the bones nearly complete shattered. Both sides of her face were swollen, they wanted to wire her jaw shut, but Thor was smart enough to take her side when she refused. He knew she was going to run to Loki, who would heal her. The pain medication was barely taking the edge off of the waves of pain surging through her body. Her red hair was tied back loosely, making her bruises on her face stand out even more. Her golden eyes found Thor's blue one with a most pitiful look.

"I will not take you to see my brother, Amelia." He spoke, voice laced with authority. She stared at him, anger ever so present in her glare as she reached for her IV with her broken hand. Sounds of discomfort fell from her lips as she tried her hardest to grab the iv and remove it.

"Amelia stop!" He ordered but she ignored it. They had Loki in his prison, she knew it. This wasn't his fault though. He had one of his episodes. His terrors got the best of him and even as he was lashing out at her in his sleep she knew this wasn't him. She would never blame him. This was her job. To care for him when he was in these states. She had signed the contract knowing at one point he would probably kill her and at the time she wouldn't lie. She was suicidal, but now a much greater force drove her to make sure he was seen as different. She loved him.

With a shriek of pain, she ripped the IV from her vein, blood flowing freely from the spot, spraying with every beat of her fast beating heart. Thor was by her side in a second, placing his hand over the wound and squeezing. Someone rushed in, and she couldn't be sure who it was, nor did she care, but they stopped the bleeding in just a few seconds.

"You would really injury yourself to see the man who caused you this pain!" Thor, all but yelled at her. She nodded, glaring at him. He should knew that yes, she would. She needed Loki, like he needed her. She knew their relationship was considered abusive, but it didn't matter to her. He sighed and rubbed his face, talking quietly to the nurse who looked at Amelia with a pain looked, nodding none the less.

The blood from her arm was soaking through her gown but she didn't care. They lifted her from the bed and placed her in the wheelchair, making her nearly scream. Her hip had to be put back into place after they found her on the floor of Loki's room, right there on the spot. They couldn't wait for the hospital room since they were unsure of how long someone had left the camera unattended and had no idea how long it was since Loki had injured her. The ride to Loki's prison was long, unbearable, and filled with silence.

Her eyes were met with Loki walking around the glass enclosure, pacing. His black and green attire stood out almost the white colored floor and furniture. White drives him crazy. He cannot stand the brightness as it reminds him of the times he had placed her in the hospital. She knew instantly that it was an illusion, the books were untouched. Loki always read when he was in prison. It distracted him, made time go faster as he was never allowed to stay in it for long. She made sure of that. She normally wasn't allowed in here. She's release him and they knew it. She'd take them back to his room and make his punishment be in there.

She stood from the chair and placed her hand on the glass. He raised her eyebrow at her, a pained look across his face as he finally saw that damage he had done.

"Cut it out," She spoke, muffled since she couldn't open her mouth much. He shook his head, a sorrowful look across his face. He didn't want the truth to be revealed. The pain he had caused himself. The destruction he had inflicted upon the room. Her hand flew up, smacking the glass as hard as she could.

"You think that's going to bother me. Poor little Amelia wants to see the infliction you've caused me. The affect you think you have over me." He laughed quietly under his breath as he stood before her. The glass separating the two of them, but showing their great size difference. He stood at a great six foot four, where as she was only five foot two. His vision went over her to Thor who was standing just as tall behind her. His warm hand wrapped around the base of her elbow, being careful not to apply too much pressure against her fresh wound. She stared into Loki's blue eyes as she ripped her arm out of Thor's grasp. She looked at the ground, before dropping herself into a sitting position. She shrieked as the pain coursed through her body with the impact of hitting the ground but she didn't care.

"You're really going to be so stubborn that you'd rather be in pain instead of the comfort of a bed, looking at the monster who did this to you." Loki spoke, trying to intimate her, but she wouldn't let it. He kneeled, eye level with her as he shook his head. She glared at him as much as possible through the swelling.

"Fine!" He yelled, realizing she wasn't leaving. The illusion disappeared showing Loki's true form. Hair wavy and thrown everywhere from running his hands through it, pulling it like she knew he was. Dark circles stood out against his pale skin. His back was placed against the farthest wall from her. He looked utterly defeated. The bed was broken in half, books ripped and torn every which way. She heard as gasp from behind her, no doubt the people who should have been watching him had no idea the damage he had done.

"Open the doors," Tony's voice met her ears. Normally Tony would pick her up without her permission and take her back, but today he could see she was determined. Loki stood, covering the space between them in two strides. He instantly gathered her in his arms, disappearing from the watching eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder, gulping at the sickness that waved over her every time he teleported with her. Carefully he laid her on his bed, wrapping her in the black satin sheets and sitting next to her. She reached for him, placing a hand on his cheek before slipping down, reaching for his heart, but he caught her hand.

"I do not deserve your comfort." He spoke softly, as if his voice would blow her away, "If I heal you, it will be very painful this time. I have done far more damage than I ever have. Thor came to me, told me all of the bones I have broken. The bruises I have caused. Do you still want me to heal you? I'll try to make it bearable though, if I have your blessing to touch you."

She nodded, instantly. Without a second thought. She knew it would hurt, for he had to heal her many times. From times of her own discretion to when he had done it.

"Can I remove this hideous gown?" She nodded against his cheek as he whispered in her ear, "They cannot see us. I promise." He pulled the blanket down once more, before settling between her legs. His fingers shook as he reached for gown, untying it swiftly behind her neck and pulling it down her battered arms.

"I have to start with your face. I don't want you to injure it any more than I already have." She nodded as he leaned down and placed his lips against the outline of her jaw. The feeling of his lips fought the every growing feeling of heat that grew. Her head fell back in pain. His lips couldn't save her from the pain of his jaw relocating, the feeling of her bones snapping back together. A loud pop rang through the empty room as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. His lips followed the path of purple up to the side of her face. His ice cold lips trailed around the broken eye socket. Her hand squeezed his bare hip, nails digging in as her face swelled a bit more. The bones were fusing back together. She knew they'd be fractured still, but it was much better than the complete break she had currently.

"It's almost over Amelia. I can make the rest more pleasure full. This isn't how I wanted the first time I pleasured you to be…" He spoke trailing off. She thought of the other night, her dream. He was behind it, and surprisingly she was okay with it. She arched against him as the feeling of the swelling finally relieved some. Her mouth fell open, gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

"You…you invaded my dreams the other night didn't you." She spoke, feeling a smile press against her skin as he worked his way to her neck. He kissed every inch of her neck, making her expose it more and more for him. The bruises didn't leave much of a feeling of being healed, just a burning feeling that allowed her to know what he was moving to.

"I was. After all, how else can I repay someone who has allowed their love for me to go unknown in honor of her job to care for me. To be my slave and put my own happiness in front of her own. Someone who allows me to do such horrible things to her body when I cannot control my own. Someone who, to be honest, I am afraid to repay the feelings. I'll just hurt you Amelia, and those wounds I cannot heal." She shook her head against him as he moved farther down, his lips trailing over her arm where she ripped the iv from.

"You won't Loki. I can see you love me." She spoke. His head shot up, a sense of horror behind his pained eyes. "If I was anyone else. You wouldn't care about healing me and if you did, you'd let me endure the pain it caused me. However, you're trying to do anything you can to save me."

He shook his head, resting it against the side of her chest over her heart. She used her good hand to reach for his chin. Bringing it to her face as she kissed him hard. He allowed her to melt their lips together. In what seemed like a second his clothes had disappeared from under them. His cool skin felt hot to her, his need ever so present. He placed his hand on her hip, scorching the bruise away and allowing her to open her legs wider for him to fit comfortably.

"May I?" He asked softly against her lips as he reached between them. She nodded. She had seen his impressive length more than once before. She had, had to wash him before when his PTSD had gotten the best of him and drained him. She knew it was going to take some getting used to since she had not been with anyone in over two years. He placed the head of his arousal against her folds, slowly pushing harder and harder against her. She moaned more than she could imagine as he paused, his base fully pressed against her. She gripped his behind hard holding him there, she wasn't ready for him to move for the pleasure he was bring her w much bigger than the burning of his healing rushed through each part of her body. The spots in her back that had been cracked were seizing with an energy that would have caused her pain if not for his length hitting the spot deep in her.

"Your devotion to me is every so present." He moaned as he placed his head in the crock of her neck. He paused, looking over at her casted arm, "I can't heal it, if I can't touch it Amelia." She nodded and brought her hand up to him, but he shook his head. "It's far too damaged for that. Lay it flat, stretched so we don't hit it."

He sat, almost on his knees, still deep in her as he grabbed the walls of the cast and pulled. A pained scream flew from her lips as he broke the cast apart, plaster flying in all directions.

"Do not move it!" He spoke, warning her as he began to move deep in her. She nodded as a low moan fell from her lips. She could feel each inch of his length pressing harder and harder against her insides. She shivered as she felt how warm her insides made his cold skin. The problem with being in love with a frost giant was he was never warm. If she was cold she would never be able to cuddle up to him for warmth, not that Loki was the cuddling type to begin with. He could see she was deep in thought and picked up his strides, going harder, and harder against her. She could feel herself contract around him, moaning loud and louder. Her body arched against his chest, earning moans from the god of mischief. She knew his moan would drive her crazy, she had heart it once before when she had rubbed his sore muscles, but this was different. This was primal, desperate, almost like he needed it.

"Tell me when you're close Amelia." He whispered, "Tell me when you're about to cum around me." The words traveled straight to her womanhood, bringing her closer and closer. He reached between them, his thumb finding the magical button that made her moans no longer moans and made them screams instead. His thrust became sharper, more needing as she gripped his back and dragged her nails against his flesh. She was sure she was drawing blood, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Harder Amelia," He clenched his teeth against her neck, his hand coming to rest against her broken arm the other coming to grips on her hip making her feel every thrust harder than before, "Amelia I need the pain. Claw me harder!" He ordered and she was happy to oblige. Her nails sunk into the skin of his back harder than before. He arched into her, his thrust becoming desperate for the comfort of her insides.

"Loki, I'm close." She breath out. He nodded, his mouth coming down upon her erect nipples. It's all it took to send her over the edge. Her legs tightening around his hips, stopping him from moving. He took the opportunity to focus on her arm. Her screams of pleasure were accompanied with sounds of pain as the bones in her arm regenerated and snapped together. The hand he had on her hip came to her clit once more, rubbing harder and harder, sending her in overdrive to drown the pain in her arm. Tears slid down her face as the burning in her arm stopped. He arched into her once more, feeling her convulse for the last time around him as he came deep in her. Her name fell from his lips as he collapsed next to her, trying to only cover half of her body with his weight.

"I am sorry I caused you such pain." He pushed through his labored breathing.

"You healed me, now only fragments of what happened will remain." She spoke as she placed a kiss on the hand that was resting on her cheek, "Can I ask you something Loki?"

"Anything darling." He spoke closing his eyes.

"How long has it been since you've been with a woman?" She couldn't help but ask. With his good looks he could get any woman, but in her two years here she had never seen him with someone.

"Far too long, my dear. Now rest. The healing will wear you out far more than our love making." He spoke, smiling down on her as he changed their position. She rested her hand on his heart for the first time in what seemed like days. He took an inhale for breath before listening to her soft inhales.


	3. A Vow to Protect

_"_ _So why exactly am I here?" The red headed girl raised an eyebrow at the much darker skinned man. Nick Fury was his name and it didn't seem like joking was his game. Her golden eyes wondered around the building, seeing people rush from side to side. This whole place seemed to never stop._

 _"_ _It seems as if the world's great destroyer has taken a liking to you, and quite frankly I'm tired of hearing him moan and groan about you." Nick pursed his lips together before speaking again, "You understand this will be no walk in the park. He can be violent. I mean you had to have seen the news. You will be his caretaker. That means if he goes all crazy again and tries to burn the world to the ground it's your ass were coming after."_

 _"_ _I understand." She said, not really sure why she was taking on this challenge. After all, just a few days ago she was ready to jump from a bridge. She was kicked out of school for lack of tuition, lost her job due to the business closing down (from being damaged by Loki's attacks), all of her family had long since passed and quite frankly she was just tired. Tired of life, tired of being the person people looked down on. When she was approached (more like randomly shoved into the Stark building) by Nick Fury she figured why the hell not. At least she might have a reason to live now again._

 _She was brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of Fury's feet moving against the hard cold tile. He walked away quickly, her five foot two frame having a bit of trouble keeping up with him, but she managed just fine. He led her down a brightly lit hallway towards the large metal plated elevator._

 _"_ _Now you've signed all the paper work. Amelia Bernhaart no longer exist to the outside world, that way no one could find out you're here and protecting one of the world's greatest villains. Your physical checked out with a clean bill of health, congrats on that. Clean background. Degree in psychology. Have a feeling that will help you here." He paused as he looked down at the papers in his hand, only stopping to reach for the elevator button, "Don't care about your family's past. Are you following all this?"_

 _She nodded as she stepped into the elevator behind him, admiring the bright red stone tile that stood out against the black walls._

 _"_ _Now what the press doesn't know and now that we can speak about it in private, Loki seemed to be controlled. We no longer believe he was acting on his own accordance. This has left him in…rough…condition. Why he wanted you so badly I couldn't tell you but if it makes things more smooth around here than I'm willing to allow it, however I will be saying I told you so at your funeral if he kills you. I'm not going to sugar coat anything. You're a big girl. You made this decision. Here's your stop." The sounds of yelling met her ears, making Fury sigh and shake his head, "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D Ms. Bernhaart, and try not to get killed. Got enough paper work to fill out."_

 _With that she stepped from the elevator, seeing the culprits of the loud yelling. The god of Thunder and the God of Mischief were nearly at each other's throats. About what she couldn't tell you, but her head already hurt and she hadn't even formally introduced herself yet._

 _"_ _Excuse me!" She yelled much louder than she expected. The blond man before her stopped instantly and looked upon her presence._

 _"_ _Who are you?!" Thor, eyed her up and down, clearly confused by the appearance of the small girl. Compared to Loki she looked minuscule. His six foot four frame easily towered her._

 _"_ _Apparently his care taker. Amelia Bernhaart." She spoke quickly, starting to the feel the weight of Loki's gaze upon her. He was a lot more handsome in person. Not that she believed that was even possible. His frame was long and thin, but she could tell there was more than a little muscle behind him. His Asgardian ware made him look elegant, in a way that made her want to have her way with him. She wouldn't lie. The man was attractive, but this was her job now and there wasn't any chance that she would sleep with him._

 _"_ _Ahh I knew they'd find you." He spoke suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts. A smirk was ever so present on his think lips, a slight chuckle rising from his chest. He looked out of place with the New York skyline behind him. His regal look made her want to pluck the skyline from behind him and place castles and the great stars of the universe instead._

 _"_ _They did. Although I'm not sure why me." Her eyes met the ocean colored eyes of her new boss, not truly understanding why in the world he'd want such a boring girl._

 _"_ _Brother leave us please." A low grumble was heard from Thor as he nodded and left the two of them alone. Her breath slightly hitched at the thought of being a lone with the unfamiliar man for a second before forcing herself to relax. Don't worry. There's cameras, they can see all that I do."_

 _"_ _I figured." She spoke, a lot softer than before as she noticed he was a lot closer than before. His breath was ice cold on the side of her face as he bent down, carefully examining her. She carefully withheld the shiver that wanted to course through her body, but she could tell he knew his effect._

 _"_ _So you won't engage in a physical relationship with me?" his chuckle echoed throughout her body as she turned her head to stare him. A smirk that matched his own appeared on her lips as she shook her head. "Do you know the requirements of this job?"_

 _"_ _I do, as Fury said "don't get killed". Oh, and according to all of the world I no longer exist." She shrugged her shoulders, gaging the interged reaction of the man before her. "Now before we get started on this whole caretaker business I have some question."_

 _"_ _I suppose I can honor that, if you answer my own as well." This surprised her. The media played Loki as not caring about anyone but himself so why would he ever care about her. None the less she gave into his request as he held his hand out motioning for them to adorn to the living room._

 _"_ _I can deal with that." She agreed as they walked through the more than lavish suite. The whole floor screamed Loki. Green walls with Golden trims and back furniture. The large window allowed the most light she had even seen through the room._

 _"_ _Admiring the view?" He spoke, resting upon the large couch that faced the window, surely a spot she could get used to._

 _"_ _I am. Fury said you get violent. What exactly does that mean?" Her back was faced to him, staring out at the people who looked like ants below. It scared her that someone as tall as Loki could seem like a parasite on the face of the earth, barely even there._

 _"_ _I…I walk in my sleep so to speak. I relive the moments of torture I endured. People often get hurt when I relive it." He spoke. His hands rested in each other, twisting as he leaned forward. She could see the slight reflection of his head hanging low before jerking up, "How did you do that?"_

 _"_ _Do what?" She laughed, turning to look at the confused man behind her. He ran his ling thin fingers through his raven hair._

 _"_ _I am the god of mischief, the god of lies, and I told you the truth. I could have easily lied, told you that I wasn't. I could have left you unknowing the danger you have put yourself in." He looked honestly perplexed. His blue eyes scanned over her. There was nothing special about her, not to the average eye, but Loki could see so much more. She cared about people even with the worst ideas about the person they might be on the inside. In fact, he could already tell she cared about him to an extent._

 _"_ _I've always be able to get the truth out of people." She laughed once more. Truth be told it caused her more grief than good. Loki didn't seem the type to hold anything back from anyone so it was no surprise that this too would probably cause her to be hurt._

 _"_ _How much do you know about me, dear mortal?" His charming smirk was back once more. He was toying with her now, seeing her reaction upon the quickness of his own question._

 _"_ _I've read the myths, watched your destruction of New York, cost me my job by the way. I know you have six children, most of which are not human. Still confused on how you had a child on your own by the way. I know you are Thor's younger brother, adopted of course, but that your mother loved you dearly. I know you are the god of mischief and trickery, and I know you don't want anyone to know one thing." She had successfully whipped the smirk off of his face and planted one on her own lips instead, "I know you don't want anyone to know the true level of the damage that crushing the world caused you."_

 _A less than pleased look crossed his face as he stood. She couldn't lie about the slight terror that ensued as he covered the space between them with just three long strides. Her back hit the cold hard glass behind her as she took a step she didn't even realize she took. His fingers spread out against the glass above her head, trapping her between the glass window and his hard body. His face was level to hers, making him bend a great deal. His eyes were searching for something. Maybe the look of her betrayal like she was sure so many had done to him before, but he wouldn't find it. She was set on doing everything she could to help the lost god before her. He was her fallen god, in a world where she didn't believe in gods._

 _"_ _Loki I don't want to know about your family's past right now, nor your need to trick people, how your Jotun side takes form, although I am curious. I just want to know what's hurting you inside so I can help you. I promise Loki_ _Laufeyson, I will do everything I can to bring you the peace you need."_


	4. A Tired Night

Tired eyes met her own as she pulled his large frame from his bed. The sounds of water running in his bathroom filled her ears as the frost giant before her bared his full weight on her. He looked like nothing she had ever seen before. His raven hair was slick to his face, a layer of sweat covering the rest of his body. His pajama bottoms hung lowly on his hips, exposing the lovely V that she admired time upon time. Loki's breath was ragged, his night terror ever so evident to her.

"I've got you Loki, you're safe. I promise." He nodded softly. It always scared her when he was like this. Loki was so full of energy all the time, whether it was picking on her or coming up with brilliant ways to help Tony on his latest inventions and then withholding those thoughts until Tony left the room. When he was like this though, he barely had enough energy to hold his head up by himself. She knew he was using his magic to conceal how weak he was right now. He would never let the mortals know how truly weak he could be, but after just twice of her seeing him like this he gave in. He stopped putting on a show and became weaker than her. Something he absolutely hated with every fiber of his being, but he knew she would not use it against him. She would care of him like she promised to do. He had never put so much trust into someone. Not even his own brother.

She set him with his back against the stone wall. His bathroom was much different than the rest of his floor. The stone was white with silver fixtures. A large bath tub that could easily fit the two of them sat in the middle against a wall that seemed out of place. Her hand felt the warm water, making sure it was the perfect degree for the frost giant.

"Stay still. I don't want you falling over." She smiled down at him, seeing a small smile of his own. She reached under the sink and pulled a small bottle of lavender soap that Thor had gotten for her on his last trip to Asgard. With two simple drops into the bath she could see Loki inhale, breathing in the familiar scent of home. The same lavender smell of his childhood with this mother. She stood him against her, pushing the elastic of his pants down his more than firm rear. She inhaled as she felt his member against her stomach before exhaling shakily. She had never hidden her desire for him, though she never acted upon it either. She made an effort to always have a professional relationship with him. Though at times Loki had a much different idea, and after their relationship had evolved to this point she was happy to oblige.

"Thank you, ástin mín." She nodded against his chest, listening to his breath as she held him so he didn't slip falling into the bath.

"`Ástin Min, may I ask you something?" He spoke softly as he lowered himself into the water.

"Anything Loki." She replied, her eyes tracing the bulge of every muscle under his skin. The way it tensed at the sight burn as the water covered his exposed skin. His eyes closed for a second, as he laid his head back against the edge of the bathtub a small sigh falling from his lips. She smiled as she grabbed the wash cloth and dipped it in the water.

"Why did you take this job? I've read it from your thoughts, but I've never heard it from you." His question struck a nerve but none the less she answered.

"Because if I hadn't, I would no longer be alive Loki." She looked away from him, grabbing his arm and running the wash cloth across the pale skin. She could feel the muscles reacted to her blunt answer.

"Why would you end your life?" He sat up ever so slightly, grabbing he chin between his fingers and forcing her to stop her work on his arm. Their eyes met, his searching for any sign of lies, but he would find none. Just as she would find worry for her in his eyes every time they met.

"Well I had no job, I was kicked out of school, lost my apartment and I have no family. What did I have to live for Loki?" She shrugged her shoulder, closing her eyes slightly, trying to avoid his glare.

"That is no reason. People come from far worse Amelia." A sense of sterness was present in his voice as he stared down at the girl. He had never truly known the sadness in her voice until she spoke those words.

With a smile upon her face she simply looked at the god, running her hand through his raven hair she nodded, "I know that Loki, I have a new meaning in life and I'm thankful every day for it. We have saved each other Loki."

With a simple nod of his head and a rub of her chin with his thumb he smiled and rest his head back once more. She continued to bath him, taking special care on his hips and shoulders from his tossing and turning. His slight moans and heavy breathing met her eyes as he sank deeper into the bath, pushing against her hand for the comfort they were bring him. Her fingers worked her green apple shampoo (How it had gotten in there she'd have to ask later) through his long locks, laughing slightly under her breath at how he melted like snow through her fingers when she washed her hair.

"Amelia, I'm sorry to ask this but..." He trailed off staring at the impressive member between his legs that was standing at its full length.

"Oh Loki," She trailed off. Very rarely did he crave another's touch, at least as far as she knew but now, now he was practically begging her. He breath was uneven for a whole new reason than once before, before was the terror of his sleep but now it was an undeniable want. The vein along his member was practically busting at the seams with how hard he was.

"You don't have it, not if you don't want to." He looked away, the god with the largest ego she had ever seen had actually blushed and looked away. His thumbs knuckle was stuck between his teeth, a nervous habit he had when he felt she would deny him. She smiled, shaking her head and set the washcloth to the side of bathtub. Her hand rest upon his leg at first, making his head fall back and a soft sigh fall from his lips. Her hand wrapped around him, the velvet feeling of his skin, hard yet soft against her smooth hand. His breathing had already become ragged, his hips lifting to meet her hand.

"Anything for the God of mischief," She spoke giggling under her breath, leaning in to whisper in his ear. She could feel the rose buds under her blue bra becoming more taunt with every moan that fell from his lips, the moisten button under her light pink panties, being rubbed each time she shifted her heel under her. Her own breath picked up as her hand picked up its strokes against his member. His hands were turning white with the grip he held on the edge of the bath tub.

"Undress, please please, undress. You can leave your underwear on for all I care, but I need to see your body." He spoke, thought it sounded like a request she knew it was a demand. She stopped her hand movements and easily stripped every strand of clothing except her underwear, making him moan under his breath. She did love to tease him by hiding the two parts of her body he wanted to see most. Before she knew it, her back was against the shower wall, hot water pulsing down their bodies barely making it in between the space between them. His hands hand found the front of her panties, sliding down as her hand found his member once more. He circled the harden button as he ripped her bra from its position. His lips found the right one, sucking as he circled his tongue.

"Fuck Loki!" She couldn't believe the amount of wetness between her legs, the heat that pooled there. Her movements became jerky, his thrust meeting each one. He slid two fingers deep in the crevasses of her body as his thumb continued its assault. The muscles under his skin were contracting with his every thrust. Their lips met, swallowing each other's moans. Her hips meet his hands, just as his met hers. Both of them falling deeper and deeper into their desire, stopping only when they fell into the ecstasy of their want. Loki's cum was hot on her skin, a contrast to his ice cold skin. She released her teeth from his shoulder, an act she hadn't even realized she did. A copper taste was present making her gaze upon his now bleeding shoulder.

"Oh my god Loki I am so sorry." She pushed him back, into the water, washing away the blood to see a perfect bite mark.

"Never apologize. I know sometimes my request are unreasonable, but you never seem to mind." He winked down at her, causing a blush to form, "I am hard to deal with at times. I forget that there is someone who cares for me, but know I am always thankful. I thought you said you'd never engage in a physical relationship with me." He teased, a smirk present.

"Do you want me to stop?" She teased back, standing on her tip toes and pushing her chest out to seem more intimating though they both knew it was a lie.

"No never, I think it's quite crucial to my recovery." He laughed, an actually laugh that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. His lips captured hers once more, in an innocent kiss, before leaving her. With a wave of his hand her soaps appeared along the still warm shower wall. She smiled, and inhaled deeply. She never pictured her life to be like this, but it didn't mean she wasn't grateful. Sure there was bad, but with Loki there was a lot of good.


	5. Worshiping the Fallen God

"What the hell up!" The voice boomed through her room. She jumped with a start nearly falling from the bed she was napping on as a bucket of water was poured on her. Fury stood by her side, staring down at her with an expression most people would cry at. Saying he was pissed was an understatement. His brow creased in the middle of his forehead, only moving to glare at her even more.

"What?!" She gasped. Her red hair had fallen from its bun, now dripping down the rest of her body with the expectant water. Her chest rose and fell so hard at the fright Fury had caused her that it nearly hurt. The bedding under her was soaking wet.

"Loki left the building!" He yelled. His face was the impiety of pissed off making her roll her eyes.

"What do you mean he left the building?!" She asked, still kind of out it, but understanding the words the man was saying.

"Well while you decided to take a little nap, he vanished. We can't find him anywhere." Fury explained. She looked behind him to see the members of the Avengers ready to go find Loki for themselves. She sighed, tired of the who Loki's a bad guy routine. If it hadn't had been for Loki's nightmares, and how he may or may not have tried to bring the world to its knees, he's be just a normal person of the Avengers and they could have lived a normal life.

"Fury I get four mother fucking hours to myself! Yes, I took a nap!" She smiled as she shook her head. "I know where he is! You guys are idiots!"

Within seconds she had Thor upstairs with her, her arm linked with his as he teleported the two of them. Loki had gone nowhere near New York. How he was able to teleport out of the building she didn't know though he had done it a few times before. She was a little curious how they found out this time thought.

"Oh surely I shall worship the god of mischief, in after all his holy place." She spoke, a smile from ear to ear as she saw she was right. A laugh met her ears as her god turned around and faced her a smile ever so present on his own face.

"How did you know?" He spoke. He looked at the ground his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. The black blazer of his suit blended with the black shirt. A green tie standing out with its gold clasp. His hair was a bit shorter now, stopping at the base of his neck instead of his shoulder. A look that drove her crazy.

"You've been distance lately. I know you have a lot on your mind." She nodded back at the golden haired god behind her. He raised his eyebrow towards her but vanished from site none the less. The location they were in, had no name, no technical location since it had long been forgotten. Loki's temple. One of the only temples that had been abandoned.

"They abandoned me in the same way Odin did." There was a sorrow in his voice, one that made her ache to her bones. She knew the pain behind it, it was the same pain that kept him up at night, the pain that caused his mind to be so fragile.

"No, they just stopped worshiping you in temples. After all, look at me. I don't believe in the god's of Christianity or any other religion, but I believe in you. I've seen your magic; I can touch you. I can see you are real. People just worship in different ways now." She walked closer to him, seeing the look upon his face twist with such dis, "Besides Odin was a jackass."

"That he was ástin mir, that he was." A small chuckle left his lips, one she was thankful for.

"I know it doesn't seem helpful but here's the way I look at it. If Odin didn't betray you would you ever have learned who you really are. Would you have brought Thor to earth where he met Jane? Would you have met me?"

"No, no I cannot say I would have." He seemed lost in thought at the words that she spoke. She couldn't read his mind the way he could read hers. She almost enjoyed it. He could read the words she didn't want to say, the thoughts that made him laugh when she wanted to throw things at him.

"Yes, it caused you pain and so much suffering that I wish I could bare most of it for you, but it made you the person you are." She smiled, a devilish plan coming to mind. She walked closer to him, staring into his ocean eyes with a smirk plastered across her lips that needed to feel his. She pushed him, her hand firm on his chest until he stepped back. His hand hit the large ruin of stone statue. The markings had faded in time, but she knew Loki still saw it as the great day it was created. A smirk laid across his lips, showing his white teeth ever so much as a hiss slipped past them. Her lips met his neck, placing the soft kisses he loved where ever she could. His hands twisted in the red locks that contrasted his own raven hair as he held her head against him. Her teeth scrapped the tender flesh of his neck, causing his breath to catch.

"Let me worship you Loki." She whispered against his skin, causing a low chuckle to rise from him. She unbuttoned each button slowly, kissing and sucking at the skin that was revealed each time. His inhale was sharp, letting her know he was watching her. His member strained against the cloth of his slacks. She was thankful he was in a suit instead of his Asgardian wear today. The leather buckles took far too long to undo.

"Kneel." His voice was commanding. She never told him how much it caused her to shiver, the way it made her pool between her legs but he knew. Their "relationship" was fifty-fifty, but Loki knew her need to be dominated, to give all control to him. Instantly she was on her knees in front of him, undoing the buckle of his pants and pulling him free. He moaned, his head falling back against his statue at the feeling of her hand wrapping around his base. She smiled at the sound. She licked her lips, the sight of his engorged member left her wanting. Her lips wrapped tightly around his tip circling her tongue around him, drawing a moan from his slacked lips. His hand tightened in her hair pushing her head forward. Her tongue wrapped tightly around his tip, sucking as hard as she could, making him hiss between his teeth. His hips thrusted forward causing her to deep throat him in a second, making her gag ever so slightly. This tip brushed against the back of her throat pulling a moan from his lips as he pulled his hips back once more. She knew instantly what he wanted, what he needed. She tucked her thumb against the palm of her hand, a weird but useful tip she had learned to suppress her gag reflex. With her other hand she wrapped it tightly around the remainder of his hard cock that she knew was just too much to fit into her mouth.

"May I?" His voice was raspy with want as she nodded, not stopping her tongues motions of circling and collecting the tiny drops of seed he was already starting to spill. She could practically feel his smirk as he thrust his hips forward once more, his hands twisting impossibly hard in her hair to keep her head still, making sure she couldn't back away when he began his assault on her throat. With every thrust her hand met her own lips, insuring that not a single part of him was untouched. Slight drops of saliva and precum slid down her chin as he fucked her mouth with no remorse for how sore her throat would be after. Squeezing her thumb against her palm even more she sucked harder and hard on his tip, hollowing her cheeks to create the vacuum around him that drove him to the point of no return. His moans became louder and louder as his movements became more and more needy.

"Fuck Amelia, fuck, worship me." Incoherent words began spilling from his lips as she began stroking what wouldn't fit between her warm lips, twisting her hand in contrast to what her mouth was doing. She moaned around him, sucking and licking around his member like she was starving for him. His jaw slacked once more with a final thrust he spilled down her throat. A giggle rose as she licked up the remainder of his seed, causing a twitch through his lower body.

"Oh my darling, however initiative to my needs." He smiled down as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand against him.

"Always Loki," She giggled lightly under her breath as she linked her fingers with his. He leaned against her, his head on top of hers. The swelling of her throat brought her to the realization of the trouble both of them were probably going to be in, but for now she put it in the back of her mind. Enjoying the sunset behind the fallen god's statue, he placed his hand over her throat. The warm feeling as he reduced the swelling made me moan, earning a chuckle from him.

"My worshiper," He spoke, resting his head against hers.

"My fallen god." Her reply was just as soft as his. She could feel the smile on his lips.


End file.
